Because I always will
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Prequel to 'Because I can'. He wondered why... her only answer was 'Because I always will'.


Because I always will

Something's she could never do…. And because there was one thing she could always do.

* * *

She heard the chesty sobs first as she made her way along the hallway, she saw him second and the tears was the last things she saw when she made her way to the family room.

Things had always been made hard, by work and as much as she hated to admit it by her too. He opened up to her in ways she had never experienced and it scared her.

But he held to her and through the worst of it she clung to him… through each fight, each time she tried to run and hide.

They became stronger but the cracks were there threatening to pull them apart, but they held together and just when they thought they didn't need each other there the other one was.

Sitting slowly beside him her husband tried to remove the evidence of his painful and tenuous night "baby" her soft words only brought more tears and she engulfed him in her arms trying hard to push the demons back to the night. It had taken years but between them they had banished their demons back to the darkness they came from and there was no way they were allowing them back in.

"I just… the son of bitch didn't care… he took their lives, he was meant to protect them always but he took it all away, he broke those promises because he couldn't stand it no more" his words were tight and so painful she wondered how he let them leave his mouth.

These were the cases that made it all hit home for them… the ones that couldn't be left at the lab and she knew it took a whole of lot of forgetting to make them go away.

Tracing lines across his neck she sighed into his shoulder, things like this loving embrace had scared her at first because they had become so comfortable but now she clung to them even more.

She always would because there was nothing in this world that could make up for the feel of his arms around her.

"Baby it isn't us… we can't understand why he would do that" Sara offered as he pulled back studying her, the fear etched in his brown eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"But" "no, there are no buts here… Your not him and for that I love you" Sara pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Things are not certain but this is… our love is and for this I love you" Sara quickly pressed another chaste kiss to his cheek making sure to capture his laugh lines.

"You are too strong to ever become that man and for that I love you" Sara didn't have to kiss him this time, his smile was enough.

"And for that I'm grateful" Sara added gaining a confused look from her wonderful husband.

"Why" he questioned his voice thick with his accent as his emotions… his love and confidence in her pushed their way forward past the doubt.

"Because you never let me run… you never let me go, you held me through it all, the nightmares the doubts" Sara stated as she felt the fear ebb away from him, the easy smile now more comfortable on his face.

"You don't have to be grateful for that" he told her as she shook her head and smiled for him… just for him.

"I always will be… I'm grateful for more then that" and with that she reached for the photo standing on the side table and showed him.

Their unborn child sitting there comfortable in her temporary home, within her mother.

"Sar… baby you don't have" "I always will be" she cut him off before his eyes strayed to the picture once more while hand found its way to the comfortable place on her growing stomach.

"Sara" he started in a half hearted warning tone but she simply kissed him and snuggled in to his loving embraced.

The cracks could be mended, the urge to flee had left her long ago but her love for him would always be there… so would her gratitude.

"Because I always will" a promise of so many things that had been unspoken between the pair but the truth none the less. She would always be there to make the pain go away, she would always be there to share the memories, and she would always be there no matter what.

Because she always will.

The end

* * *

A prequel of sorts to 'Because I can' more angsty then that but sweet none the less. 


End file.
